Arme/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "Violet Mage guild's genius magician." Main Info *'Name:' Arme Glenstid *'Age:' 15 (Grand Chase), 17 (Twelve Disciples) *'Hobbies:' Collecting enchanted stuff *'Likes:' Magical research, the smell of old paper3. Arme Glanstid. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Dislikes:' Interference with her magic research, being treated like a child *'Weakness:' Spicy foods, tall bookcases Arme was called the cursed child due to all the destruction she would leave around the village. She had been born with a magic power that was beyond her control and in the end, her parents, who could no longer handle it, left her at the steps of the Violet Mage Guild. At a young age, she had realized that she didn't have parents, but because she had received love from all the teachers and grand mages that she still grew up to be a bright and cheerful child. There were many who thought Arme was lazy because of her genius talents, but the truth was that she worked very hard. Due to the tremendous magic power that she has, she wasn't able to control it precisely because of her young age. In the Kingdom Year 1459, the Grand Mage received a letter from Queen Serdin's couriers and the next morning, Arme was off to form a team in order to pursue the culprit of the kingdom wars, Kaze'aze. It was on this day that she met the two girls, Elesis and Lire, in Trial Forest that would change her fate forever. Coordi - Time Instructor A bell rang. The students closed their books and started to get off their desks. The only one who didn't finish up was Arme. "Wait, there's an assignment you must complete before..." "Hey, let's go get food." The students ignored Arme and continued to leave but some of them felt bad and glanced back at Arme but still left in a hurry. "H-Hey, can we really do this?" "Who cares, it's lunch time so we're getting lunch." "That's true, it's her fault for not finishing the class in time." "But that professor also graduated from the Violet Mage Academy... She's technically what we would become." The world's greatest mage institute was named Violet Mage Academy. The students that attend this academy could be considered the elites of the mage world. However, because of that, their pride stopped them from respecting Arme. "She took the same course as us but she's still a Time Instructor! How bad of a mage was she to still remain as a time instructor? Don't worry about it, she won't have any impact on our grades, we should worry about 'real professors'." 『Boom!』 As the students were exchanging their opinion, a large explosion was heard and created a commotion. In the middle of the explosion, a few students were screaming and running away. "A magic accident, run!" "The summoned monsters lost control and are on a rampage!" The students quickly got out but some students remained. They were so called the elites. "Monsters? We can just slay them!" 『Shining Arrow!』 The first student created an arrow of light and fired but the monster took the hit and didn't even flinch. The second student clicked his tongue and took out his staff. "You stupid, and you call yourself a Violet Mage? Summoned monsters have a slight chance to have a very high magic resistance. Monsters like those require a physical attack, like this!" 『Earth Wave!』 Rocks and sand, shooting out of the ground, launched towards the monster. However, there was one thing the second student forgot, not only do they acquire high magic resistance but also the ability to sense magic. The monster sensed the spell and rolled out of the spell only to charge toward the students. The students did not expect such a quick movement from the monster and started to panic. "W-Wha?" "Ahhh!" The students hit by the monster's large claw were knocked down to the ground. If a professor didn't appear just in time to save them, they would have been dead. "Who said a student could engage in combat?" "Uuah... I'm sorry, professor..." "If you have time to apologize, quickly run and get Professor Arme, hurry!" "P-Professor Arme?" The students were dumbfounded as a name of a time instructor was called. Why would they need a time instructor's help at this dire moment? "Yes, Professor Arme. She's the most experienced in situations like this." "No need, I am already here!" 『Blizzard Storm!』 Arme quickly cast her spell of Blizzard Storm as soon as she appeared but that wasn't the shocking part. The blizzard storm spell was only affecting a single monster. How could that be when the Blizzard Storm spell is designed to affect a large area? The students were in shock as they have never even heard of a way to control and change a spell in a way Arme is doing right now. Not only that, a summoned monster which has an incredibly high magic defense was already frozen solid from the spell. The monster was dealt with in seconds even though the so-called elites almost lost their life by engaging. The professor sighed of relief from Arme's spell. "Sigh, as expected of Grand Chase." "G-Grand Chase? The legendary band of heroes?" "That's right, she is Arme Glenstid of Grand Chase." The students' jaw dropped as the way she quickly cast the spell, controlled the range of a spell, and sheer power of shred through high magic resistance was proof enough. Arme was a member of Grand Chase. "Is anyone hurt?" "We're fine, Professor Arme!" The sudden change in the students' attitude made Arme tilt her head in confusion as the professor behind Arme smiled faintly. Violet Mage Staff The greatest staff of the Violet Mage. "From my heart, I sincerely hope that someday, one of you will be able to wield this staff." These were the words of the Grand Mage to the pupils as they prepared for their first lesson. It does not have an extraordinary trait or ability. It simply draws out and amplifies the wielder's abilities. Thus its power is only as great as the mage wielding it. "It seems that you need this more than I do." Thus were the words that the Grand Mage had for Arme before she left Serdin under the Queen's decree. It had been Arme, amongst her countless peers, that had inherited the staff. Wouldn't you say this is the perfect weapon for Arme, who continues to grow stronger every day? Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections Trivia *Time Instructor's story seems to take place in the near future where Arme became a professor. Others *Meteor is based on Magician's eponymous skill in the original game. *Blizzard Storm is based on Warlock's Blizzard skill in the original game. *Planet Impact is based on Battle Mage's The End skill in the original game. Gallery Grand Chase for kakao Arme 01.png|'Violet Mage' portrait. Grand Chase for kakao Arme 02.png|'Grand Mage' portrait. ArmeCoordi.png|'Time Instructor' Coordi portrait. Kakaoarmedefault.png|'Violet Mage' expression system. Kakaoarmess.png|'Grand Mage' expression system. Kakaoarmelimit.png|'Elemental Master' expression system. Kakaoarmetimelecturer.png|'Time Instructor' Coordi expression system. IconHero-Arme-5.png|'Violet Mage' icon. IconHero-Arme-6.png|'Grand Mage' icon. IconHero-Arme-Limit.png|'Elemental Master' icon. IconHero-Arme-Time.png|'Time Instructor' Coordi icon. 그랜드체이스 for kakao Arme Chibi.png|Arme's chibi portrait. Gcfkupdatearme.png Animarme.gif Sprites Arme-5-1.png Arme-5-2.png Arme-6-1.png Arme-6-2.png Arme-limit-1.png Arme-limit-2.png Arme-time-1.png Arme-time-2.png Videos 第2回 キャラクターボイスクイズ|Character Voice Quiz #2 - Arme. キャラクター紹介 7：アルメ|Character Introduction #7 - Arme, dubbed by Tomoyo Kurosawa. Quotes *''"The very very cute Arme has appeared!"'' *''"Who cares... There's always tomorrow. Cheer up!"'' *''"Did you just call me a child... Do you even know how old I am?"'' *''"What's wrong? Not feeling good?"'' *''"Somehow... I don't think that's what it is..."'' *''"Oh my, sorry. I thought I was saying it to myself..."'' *''"It might be better to just give up."'' *''"I wonder if grandfather is doing okay."'' *''"Good luck. I won't try to stop you."'' *''"Really? You're giving me this?"'' *''"Stupid... Idiot..."'' *''"Just trust the genius magician Arme!"'' *''"How do I look today? What? Same as usual?"'' *''"Idiot! Who told you to really stop..."'' *''"Honestly... My heart is beating like crazy~"'' *''"Honestly... You aren't even that good..."'' *''"Yes, I have a lot of friends..."'' *''"You don't even know how other people feel..."'' *''"How could I not be mad?"'' *''"You can just honestly tell me that I'm cute."'' *''"It's too bad. I'm just too cute..."'' *''"It's not like it will work even if you try..."'' *''"I told you I can't eat spicy stuff that well!"'' *''"I think this item is filled with magic. I wonder what kind of magic it is."'' *''"Eh... Even if you suddenly say that now..."'' *''"I can hear my heart beating when I open an old book for the first time~"'' *''"What are you saying? Do you know how many friends I have..."'' *''"Aw... You have me. Why would you need anyone else?"'' *''"Study magic? I'm a genius. I don't have to do things like that."'' *''"Oh ho... Now you're just saying whatever you want..."'' *''"Why do you people keep salting the wounds..."'' *''"I didn't think about it too seriously."'' *''"What are you saying? Why didn't you just say that from the beginning..."'' *''"Arme... Fully recharged!"'' *''"Hey~ You're looking good today!"'' *''"Whose fault is it for you to be talking about that...?"'' *''"Sorry... I didn't know it would be like this."'' *''"Is that... really true?"'' *''"I said, I'm not mad!"'' *''"You think I'm cute too, right?"'' References Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Mage Type Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Aernas' Heroes Category:The First 3 __FORCETOC__